Kyoya's Dilemma
by kyoya4ever
Summary: A new girl at Ouran Academy starts to cause problems for Kyoya!
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya sat quietly in homeroom, hunched over a book, studying as usual. However, the rest of the homeroom buzzed with noise and excitement. Kyoya, being his observant self, heard whispers of a new girl coming to Ouran Academy. Apparently, she was from America and her father was an extremely rich man who owned a very large business. Their family had moved to Japan to expand their business as much as possible. The bell rang to begin homeroom and all of the students began to quiet down as they returned to their seats.

About ten minutes after homeroom began, a girl boldly strode into Kyoya's homeroom. There was a sense of awe in the room. It was a rare occurrence for any student to be late at Ouran Academy, especially on their first day. The homeroom teacher's attention snapped towards the girl.

"Ah, you must be Alice Peterson, the new student. Well, I must warn you that being tardy is frowned down upon here at Ouran Academy. Usually, a student would get a detention for being tardy. But, seeing as it's your first day, I'll let it slide. You may take a seat next to Kyoya over there." the teacher explained, gesturing to the empty seat next to Kyoya.  
The girl began to cross the room, as Kyoya studied her intently. She emanated a silent confidence, as though she didn't care what anyone thought of her. Her hair was a honey blonde color that complimented her emerald green eyes. She casually plopped down into the seat next to Kyoya.

As the homeroom teacher continued to prattle on, Alice leaned over to Kyoya and whispered, "Where are the English classrooms? I have English next, and I have no idea how to get there."

"The English wing is just across the courtyard. You should have no problem finding it." Kyoya stated plainly.

"Um, well, I'm really bad at following directions. Could you show me where it is after homeroom?" she asked hopefully. Kyoya felt a pang of frustration. He clearly described how to reach the English wing, couldn't she just follow his directions? Walking her to the English wing might make him late to his next class. But, then again, it was important that he remained on good terms with this girl, seeing as her father's company was very influential in the business world.

Swallowing his frustration and pasting on a fake smile, Kyoya replied, "Sure, I would be delighted to."

"Thank you!" the girl squealed, a huge smile on her face. Kyoya cringed internally. He was not a fan of her flirtatious, over-enthusiastic attitude. Not long after this, the bell to end homeroom rang. As promised, Kyoya began to lead her towards the English wing. She flounced along beside him, asking him endless questions.

"Do you like going to school here? What's your favorite part of attending school here? What do you like to do for fun?" she inquired. Doing his best to seem polite and interested, Kyoya answered every single question.

"Every student here at Ouran loves this school. It's like a home to us, and provides us with many unique opportunities that we wouldn't have at other schools. My favorite part of this school is how kind and caring all of the students are. For fun, many of the students enjoy participating in the various extracurricular activities offered to students at Ouran Academy." he answered.

"Oh, I see. Do you participate in any extracurriculars, Kyoya?" she questioned.

"Why yes, actually, I am the vice president of the Ouran High School Host Club. We meet in Music Room 3 everyday after school." Kyoya said, and almost instantly regretted telling her this.

"A host club? How interesting! I think I might pay you guys a visit after school!" she exclaimed, as she hurried off towards her class. Kyoya stood in silence, watching her enter her classroom. He never should have told her about the host club. Now he would never be able to get away from this obnoxious girl. _Oh well, I'm sure she'll want to request Tamaki as soon as she meets him, so she won't be my problem for too much longer._ Kyoya thought to himself.

"Hey, Kyoya! Who was that?" someone called from nearby. Kyoya noticed the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, standing a couple of yards away. "Oh, just a new student I was showing around. She moved here from America and her father owns a huge business." Kyoya told the twins, as he strolled casually towards them.

"Well, she seemed really into you." Hikaru remarked, as he grinned mischievously at Kaoru. Kyoya could tell that the twins were creating some sort of scheme, but didn't have time for their pranks.

"I've got to get to my next class. I'll see you two later." Kyoya muttered over his shoulder, as he began to dash towards the science wing. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered as they watched Kyoya hurry away. Kyoya tried to forget the whole situation, but was dreading the possibility that she was going to show up at the host club today.


	2. Chapter 2

***LATER THAT DAY***

Kyoya sat comfortably in a chair in Music Room 3, greeting the young girls courteously as they walked through the door. Across the room, he heard Haruhi announce that they had a newcomer. Kyoya's heart thudded around in his chest, as he hoped it was anyone but Alice. Tamaki launched into the welcome that he gave to all newcomers. He heard a hauntingly familiar giggle.

"I would like to request Kyoya, please." the newcomer stated.

Kyoya's heart stopped as Tamaki turned towards Kyoya and called to him, "Kyoya, your presence has been requested." Hesitantly, Kyoya stood and walked towards Tamaki and the newcomer. As he had dreaded, Alice Peterson stood before him, wearing a huge smirk on her face. He heard the twins erupting into fits of laughter behind him.

"Please, Ms. Peterson, come this way." Kyoya invited her, leading her towards a table at the back of the room. She completely disregarded Kyoya's invitation and sat down in a table in the very center of the room. Silently grinding his teeth, Kyoya turned and strode back towards the table she had chosen. They were now in clear view of everyone in the room. Kyoya attempted to contain his embarrassment and displeasure, as he heard the rest of the room erupt into whispers.

Across the room, the strange pair was being observed by Tamaki and Haruhi. "No offense to Kyoya, but it's quite rare for a newcomer to choose him. Especially when it's their first day at this school." Haruhi remarked.

"Indeed. Our newcomer is quite a peculiar individual. I wonder how she found out about the host club." Tamaki muttered, shaking his head in bewilderment.

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared next to Haruhi. "She's the daughter of a rich American business owner. Kyoya's been showing her around all day." Kaoru mentioned.

"Knowing Kyoya, he's probably just trying to set up some sort of business partnership between their companies." Hikaru added.

"I'm not sure about that. Kyoya tries to seem like he's all about business, but he's actually a nice guy. Maybe he's trying to be genuinely helpful." Haruhi mentioned. The entire time, the four teens had been carefully watching Kyoya and the newcomer. They were all suddenly shocked into silence when they saw the newcomer lean over the table and begin to kiss Kyoya on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice pulled away from Kyoya and smiled wryly at him. She leaned in again and whispered something in his ear. She then rose from her seat and strolled out of the room, all eyes on her. The room sat in utter stillness, as everyone gauged Kyoya's reaction.

After what felt like an eternity, Tamaki was the first to break the silence. "Kyoya, are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I should get back to balancing the club's budget. We have a very busy semester ahead of us." Kyoya answered, attempting to sound normal. Inside, he was exploding with anger. How dare she? How could she do something like that? Kyoya thought, fuming silently. He strode off, in search of his beloved calculator.

The other members of the club watched him carefully. "I wonder what she whispered to Kyoya before she left. That girl was so bold and spontaneous. I've never met anyone like her before." Haruhi thought aloud.

"Someone like her would be perfect for Kyoya. Bold and spontaneous is just what he needs." Tamaki noted.

"But, Tama-chan, that's the exact opposite of Kyoya!" Honey protested, looking confused.

"Exactly." Tamaki replied, with a strange half-smile.

***LATER STILL THAT VERY SAME DAY***

Kyoya had just arrived home from the very eventful host club meeting. Balancing the host club's budget had helped him calm down considerably and he was much more relaxed now. However, after he had been relaxing for a few moments, one of the Ootori family maids strode into the room.

"Master Kyoya, your father demands your presence in his office at once." the maid explained, giving him an empathetic smile. Kyoya's heart thundered in his chest. His father rarely ever called him into his office. This must be something incredibly important. Kyoya hurried into his father's office.

"Hello Kyoya. I have called you in today to discuss Alice Peterson, a new student enrolled at Ouran Academy with you." his father announced.

Kyoya held eye contact with his father for a moment before looking down and nodding silently. His father's eyes were dark and serious, filled with the harshness of expectation. Kyoya's eyes were a similar color to his father's, but they still held the quiet sparkle of youth and amusement that had long since been robbed from his father's eyes by the business world.

"Her father is an extremely wealthy and powerful businessman. If our family business sealed a deal with his business, it would allow our business to grow and expand greatly. However, there is a part that you must play in this. You must get Alice Peterson to like you at all costs. Make her feel welcome and familiar with the Otori family name. I have made special arrangements to have her placed in your homeroom. If you should fail, the consequences would be immeasurable. Do you understand what I am asking of you?" Kyoya's father finished.

"Yes, father, I understand. I will not fail you." Kyoya answered, his head bowed.

"Very well, you are dismissed." his father replied, returning to his work.

"Thank you." Kyoya muttered, as he shuffled out of his father's office.

Kyoya returned to his room and lay facedown on his bed. He could feel a nagging sense of disappointment and hopelessness flooding through his veins.

He hated her and everything about her. Despite this, she would have to become his center of attention.


End file.
